


Movie Night

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: PWP. (01/18/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Kylie Lee and Kageygirl reviewed it, only fair since they practically *demanded* that I write it. :)  


* * *

"What in the world are we watching?"

"A movie."

Malcolm glared at the man lounging on the bed. "I know it's a movie. What movie? And why are there people dancing in foofy costumes?"

"It's called 'Strictly Ballroom' and they're ballroom dancers, Malcolm."

"Most male ballroom dancers I know do not wear lime green and purple tights and those ridiculous arm ruffles."

"Malcolm, shut up about the costumes and watch the movie. It's a great love story."

Malcolm watched for a few more moments as the protagonists danced around a rooftop. He shifted on the floor, where he was leaning against Trip's bunk, watching the movie on his console. "There aren't going to be any explosions are there? You had to pick a movie without explosions."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Malcolm, not every movie has to have explosions. Besides, we're in my quarters this week, and therefore I get to pick the movie. Next week, you can pick the movie."

"Oh, right. Let me recall, last week we watched 'It Happened One Night' when we were in my quarters—your choice. The previous time in my quarters, we again watched a movie you picked." Malcolm tilted his head. "You know, in the six months we've been having our own private movie night, you've picked the film over 90% of the time, I believe."

"Well, you never objected."

"Would it have done me any good?"

"Are you saying I'm inconsiderate?"

Malcolm turned around to face Trip. "I'm saying that we've been watching all these romantic movies and having romantic sex afterward and I would like, sometime, to be able to show you my favorite foreplay for explosive sex."

Trip regarded Malcolm thoughtfully for a moment, the engineer's blue eyes taking in the man's slacks and shirt he was wearing off duty. With almost no warning, he was off the bed and pinning Malcolm to the floor. Surprise filled the gray eyes seconds before Trip was kissing him like he was a starving man.

Malcolm was amazed that Trip could move that fast, and stunned to find Trip on top of him, kissing. The armory officer in him started to fight, but then Trip's hand was on Malcolm's cock, and as it hardened, the armory officer lost to the lover. Malcolm began kissing Trip back, hips bucking into the stroking touch.

Trip moved to suck on Malcolm's earlobe while his free hand found the collar of Malcolm's shirt. Too impatient to remove his lips from his lover's skin, Trip grabbed the collar with both hands and yanked.

"Hey! How am I going to explain this to —" Malcolm stopped and groaned as Trip swirled his tongue around a nipple. Malcolm's own hands began pushing at the waist of Trip's sweatpants, eager to touch his lover's hard flesh. Trip let go of Malcolm and sat up on his knees, pushing his pants and briefs off. He then reached down and pulled off Malcolm's slacks and briefs, leaving the Brit completely naked on Tucker's floor. Trip leaned down and swallowed Malcolm's cock into his mouth, wincing a little as Malcolm's hands gripped his hair. Using his tongue, he teased the hard shaft even as his lips stroked up and down in rhythm with Malcolm's moans. To frustrate his lover, Trip would back off as the moans got louder, then increase the pressure when Malcolm seemed to calm down.

"Fuck!"

Trip gave a last sucking pull up the length of Malcolm's cock at the expletive. He knew Malcolm was close and Trip had other ideas. He reached for the lube he'd stashed in the pocket of his sweatpants and ignored the stream of invective coming from Malcolm as he coated his fingers. Trip did raise an eyebrow when Malcolm switched from English to what sounded like Klingon. The man was spending entirely too much time with Hoshi at target practice.

Words became guttural moans as Trip's fingers slid inside Malcolm. Trip moved them around, searching. When Malcolm jerked and his fingers tried to rip shreds in the carpet, Trip pulled them out. He slicked his own weeping cock and looked up to see Malcolm watching him, his eyes black with desire. Trip pushed up Malcolm's legs, spreading him open wide, and thrust in hard, all the way.

There was nothing slow or romantic about this sex. Trip thrust hard and fast, and Malcolm's moans indicated he was enjoying it. His hands were digging into Trip's arms, eyes closed and body arching into each thrust. Trip wrapped a hand around Malcolm's cock, pumping it in time with each stroke of his cock into Malcolm's body.

The double stimulation was too much for his lover, and Malcolm cried out as he came, his fingers leaving the beginnings of bruises on Trip's biceps. The tight muscles of his entrance closed around Trip and demanded his seed. Trip groaned aloud and gave it to him, cock throbbing as he came, a hoarse shout of triumph wrenched from his throat.

He didn't realize that he'd collapsed onto Malcolm until he felt the slightly smaller man shift under him. He immediately moved to one side, enjoying Malcolm's small protest as Trip's cock slid out of him completely.

Malcolm opened his eyes and looked at his lover with a dazed expression. "What the hell was that?"

"Sex."

Malcolm gave Trip's back a light swat. "I know that. What brought that on?"

"You wanted explosive sex. Who am I to refuse?"

Malcolm chuckled. "All right, I'll stop complaining about your movie choices."

Trip smiled. "Good." He laid his head on Malcolm's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "Besides, next week I'd already planned on watching 'Die Hard'."

Malcolm smiled in delight. "Did I ever tell you about the handcuffs I have in my room?"

Trip looked up and smiled lazily. "Show me next week?"

"Count on it, love."


End file.
